transistorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mask()
Mask() is a function in Transistor. Mask makes its user invisible. While Masked, enemies will lose track of Red and she will be able to move around the battlefield without being followed or shot at. However, the effect is temporary and breaks if she makes an attack. Unmasking will double the damage of the next attack, so it is best used in one of two situations: either at the start of a Turn to set up a sneak attack, or at the end of a Turn to make an escape. Mask can be boosted with Breach to extend its cloaking time, or with Ping to be used more frequently. Note also that Mask does not fool every enemy in the game - whether purposefully or not, some Process (and bosses) will still follow Red or shoot in her direction, Mask or no Mask. Active Effect "Conceal the User's physical self, amplifying the next action taken." Using Mask() as an active effect allows Red to become invisible for a maximum of 6.3 seconds. Attacking while invisible renders Red visible again, though the attack does double damage. Once Red becomes visible again, Mask() has a 10 second cooldown before it can be used again. Mask() can be used during Turn() recovery. Upgrade Effect "Raise the potency of most Functions when backstabbing." Using Mask() as an upgrade effect results in the upgraded Function dealing increased damage when attacking the back of a Process, regardless of which one it is. This is useful during Turn(), when Red can get behind any Process without interruption. Passive Effect "Become undetectable and faster after eliminating Targets." ''' Using Mask() as a passive effect results in Red becoming invisible and moving at 125% of her normal speed for 2 seconds after destroying any Process. This can be useful when fighting large groups, as it gives Red a second to collect Cells and prevent respawns. Info '''Mask with Crash: Mask stuns and disrupts nearby targets in addition to the base effect. Mask with Breach: Mask stays in effect for twice the duration. Mask with Spark: ''' Mask automatically launches a powered-up Spark when the effect ends. '''Mask with Jaunt: Mask raises your speed and Turn recovery speed in addition to the base effect. Mask with Load: Mask creates a damaging blast around the user when activated. Mask with Help: Mask leaves behind a copy of you in addition to the base effect. Mask with Bounce: Mask releases several Bounce bolts in addition to the base effect. Mask with Ping: Mask gains a faster cooldown between uses. Mask with Get: Mask draws in surrounding targets for a short duration. Mask with Purge: Mask spawns several Purge parasites in addition to the base effect. Mask with Flood: Mask leaves a damage trail in your wake for the effect duration. Mask with Void: Mask doubles the power of the next attack while under the effect. Mask with Tap: Mask provides bonus life-steal for your next attack. Mask with Switch: Mask temporarily turns surrounding targets’ allegiance to your side when activated. Mask with Cull: Mask knocks back surrounding targets for the effect duration. Category:Functions